1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp cup and a camera, and especially relates to a lamp cup used for an illumination light source and to a camera having an auxiliary light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fisheye cameras have a wide-angle lens, so that the fisheye cameras can capture images of a scene in a relatively large angle. For example, when a fisheye camera is disposed on a ceiling of a room, the image-capturing area of the fisheye camera includes the whole floor and most walls of the room. When environment light is insufficient, infrared or visual light (e.g. provided by LEDs capable of emitting infrared or visual light) is usually used to fill light. Current surveillance cameras are usually provided with an auxiliary light source for emitting auxiliary light (e.g. infrared or visual light). In general, the auxiliary light source uses one or more lighting parts in coordination with a corresponding parabolic lamp cup toward a shooting direction to project auxiliary light. However, just by projecting light toward the shooting direction, not all of the image-capturing area of the fisheye camera can receive enough and proper illumination. For example, on the one hand, when the area in front of the fisheye camera (i.e. the floor) receives proper illumination, the walls cannot receive enough illumination resulting in a much darker area corresponding to the walls (or without sufficient exposure) in a captured image. On the other hand, when the walls receive proper illumination, the floor will receive excessive illumination resulting in a much brighter area corresponding to the floor (or with excessive exposure) in a captured image. Therefore, it is difficult to provide uniform auxiliary light to the image-capturing area of the fisheye camera for the current fisheye cameras by using the auxiliary light source.